zelda_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Guide (Alpha)
Getting Started Welcome to the Legend of Zelda Infinity, our mod is new and no tutorial has really been programmed yet so this guide was created to help new players understand how to get started in the survival mode. The Major Differences Between Zelda Infinity and Vanilla Zelda Infinity makes changes to normal Minecraft game-play that changes the game-play vastly from vanilla Minecraft. * The Hunger bar and normal Minecraft hunger mechanic has been changed, you now no longer need to eat food to survive as a consequence your health doesn't regenerate anymore, you now need to find other means to regenerate your health. * Normal food that you grow,cook or find and eat now just fills the players health instead of filling the hunger bar * All Vanilla Mobs have been disabled and replaced with mobs from the Legend Of Zelda series (can re-enable vanilla mobs in the mod config) * Mobs drop random loot, sometimes it's items of no significance, like dirt or a flower pot, other times it's something a player would consider valuable (once you get a significant drop you'll here the Zelda item found sound) * Pots generate around the world for you to smash to get some random loot as with the mobs you sometimes get significant or rare loot. * Items in the Zelda mod have item tiers similar to other video games such as Diablo 3 or Terraria the tiers are Common,Uncommon,Rare,Legendary and Master * Mobs drop tokens which can be collected as a way to show off how many of each mob you have killed, or you can sacrifice your tokens to the hungry pot for a chance at rare and amazing loot * The User interface has been heavily modified to match more of a zelda style, the hunger bar and the traditional health bar have been removed (Can be toggled back on in the config) * Shadow beasts will spawn at night and will spread the Twilight Infection causing part of the world to become corrupt with twilight, walking in twilight territory will cause the player to slow down and Shadow beasts have a high likeliness to spawn in twilight territory. * Sand can be dug up with a chance to find random gear such as stone tools, potions and various useful starting items * Full 3D Swords can be found and crafted, each sword is unique to you as it remembers who crafted it and counts how many mobs you've hit with it * Potions can be made (Not to be confused with vanilla potions) to increase your health and do other various things Starting Tips * Try digging up your local beach, it can drop useful starting equipment * Kill Chu Jellies for chu slime it can be very handy when making potions * Keep away from redeads * Don't try to fight a shadow beast with very weak gear * Good starting weapons are the Kokiri Sword and Fairy Slingshot, the Kokiri Sword can be crafted and the fairy slingshot must be found.